Usuario discusión:Toa jaller110
Archivo:Kardanui_3.png [[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Postulaciones ! fijate en cada categoría: *Gran Articulo *Imagen Semanal *Articulo que Editar *Cita semanal *Usuario Destacado Nuevo! '''Atte' ,Encargado.|}} Te pido que no hagas paginas de video asta nuevo aviso, la razon, proximamente.--Toa D. 19:11 5 feb 2009 (UTC) ok toa donko. ¡Atención! Me pregunto si puedes darme B.I.O. codes (los codigos que estan detras de las cajas de los productos), te preguntarás "¿pero tu no tienes varias cajas por los bionicles?" si, pero reciclo las cajas para ganar dinero y soy nuevo en el kanoka club (donde se intercambian los B.I.O. codes por premios información en [http://Bionicle.com) Muchas gracias, Toa Lewa16 03:37 1 mar 2009 (UTC) gracias, mi cuenta es obito123, tengo muchisimos puntos pero me faltan, boto las cajas por dinero, ¿serias tan amable de pasarme los bio codes de los glatorian?, te lo agradece Toa Lewa16 18:58 2 mar 2009 (UTC) vale por todo, me serviran de mucho, si necesitas algunos de los phantoka o matoran dime porque de esos me acuerdo bien, ah y cuando termindes de hacer un mensaje pone 'Toa Lewa16 22:27 2 mar 2009 (UTC)' porque me confundo Toa Lewa16 22:27 2 mar 2009 (UTC) ah, perdon, para tu firma pones 4 '~' es que me salio mal, acuerdate de los otros bio codes si te faltan, gracias Toa Lewa16 23:20 2 mar 2009 (UTC) baranus v7 es un vehiculo del 2009 de bara magna Oye, de q parte de chile eres? yo de la serena y tu?Toa Lewa16 22:25 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Si, la he leido, es muy buena, con buenas ideas, es mucho mejor de lo que me hacen leer en la escuela...en serio...Toa Lewa16 22:38 13 mar 2009 (UTC) jej, No sera necesario ningun ataque, por cierto, sigue con la historia, cada vez me gusta mas y se pone mas interesante...Toa Lewa16 01:36 14 mar 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Hola. Mi nombre es Pirakafreak24. Vi que dejaste un mensaje en mi talkpage, y porque no puedo leer a españoles, no sé lo que estás diciendo traduciendo a través del traductor de Dictionary.com. Si podrías dejar por favor el mensaje en carácteres correctos, puedo traducirlo y entenderlo. ¡De agradecimiento!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'BreakingDawnfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Breaking Dawn! I need Breaking Dawn! I don't have it yet! Give it to me! 16:03 14 mar 2009 (UTC) Es q tengo un problema en la sangre, y me hacen controles, y mi doctor falleció, y los otros deoctres eran muy caros, entonces como tengo un primo en Nueva Jersey fui y alla era mas barato todo.Toa Lewa16 21:05 14 mar 2009 (UTC) yo tambien soy de Chile cuantos años tienes? yo 12 si, soy de chile, soy amigo de fabian, o aca como se llama toa lewa 16 pero el esta en nueva york no? P.D.: me gusta tu histora, es creativa...Gran Gize 22:09 16 mar 2009 (UTC) perdon, es que no entendi bien tu pregunta.Gran Gize 22:28 16 mar 2009 (UTC) Ahhhh, no yo no fui, segun los registros fue un tipo/a llamado/a Nuhvok.Gran Gize 22:36 16 mar 2009 (UTC) tengo a todos los glatorian, me da igual el favorito, pero me corro mas en malum y skrall Mmmm, tengo 12 años, y tu? Toa Lewa16 21:56 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Ah, no, me suena the killers, yo escucho harto metallica. P.D.:Sigue con tu historia... Toa Lewa16 22:07 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Historia Bueno. Me gustaria dejar que la publicaras, pero como sabras esta es una Wikia de informacion canon. Aun asi, hay un Wikia de historias de BIONICLE inventadas, y hay foros de BIONICLE en español donde puedes publicar la historia.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 18:21 9 abr 2009 (UTC) cual es la wikia de historias inventandas?^^^^ ¡Tonto! no digas nada del 2009, sino, nos echaran por 3 dias a los dos, ¿no viste la portada? Mira, yo tengo muchisima informacion sobre el 2009, exactamente de lo que no podemos hablar no se porque, pero esta es la cosa, no vuelvas a mencionar y no edites algo muy muy nuevo ¿ok? por el bien de los dos. Toa Lewa16 00:55 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Pues creo que te tengo una solucion. Haz esto: Crea una pagina que se llame asi: Usuario:Toa jaller110/Sandbox. Y pon tu historia ahi, pero ponle un link a esa pagina para que no se te pierda.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 01:55 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Tranquis. 'Tonces lo que haces es qye creas la pagina y solo copias y pegas el URL de la pagina y la dejas aqui. No te preocupes por links.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 02:11 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Porque puedo estar como 'involucrado' ¿entiendes? Ah, otra cosa, no hablo mucho porque tengo 3 temas en que preocuparme: la escuela, mis amigos y mi polola. Toa Lewa16 02:16 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Ha de iniciarse la primera elección Artículo destacado, mejor imagen, etc. Los administradores colocaran 3 candidaturas (miembros normales por ahora no, esto es solo para ver si funciona nuestro sistema), la votación será a partir del lunes asta el día jueves, el sábado seran nombrados los ganadores, reglas ver en el centro de votación, más información, proximamente en la portada.-[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Solo puedes votar por uno y solo dar un voto por categoria, firmando como hice yo.--Toa D. 22:48 16 abr 2009 (UTC) Ehhh, bueno, yo no he mencionado nada de Certavus, solo que lo conseguire cuando este disponible (aunque tenga a TODOS los bionicles no se me ocurren muchas cosas), pero de todos modos he hecho algunos planos y plantillas, no he considerado unirme a la competencia...Toa Lewa16 02:29 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Ufff, imaginate el precio, nah, yo me los compro en Iquique, si notas, me consegui varios bionicles en el verano, por unas vacaciones, allá todo es baratísimo, acá en La Serena cuesta por ej. Tuma $25.990, allá costaba 5.990 pesos, ¡Imaginate!... Ahh, bueno, yo pense que eras de Valparaiso, weno, yo soy de La Serena. Ah y otra cosa, saque un promedio de lo que me gaste en todos los bionicles que tengo y me costaron $846.725!! ufff, mis papas me quitaron la mesada de 1 año!!Toa Lewa16 02:46 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Si, aca los glatorian valen 13.000 y los agori 7.000 ($20.000) ¿Cuanto valen alla? Si, fue un ataque de spamers, pero todo se recupero, pero, por lo que pusieron nada fue cannon, hasta pusieron imagenes pronográficas, borraron y/o modificaron los enlaces completamente, hay que tener cuidado, yo con suerte me conecto a la wikia en la escuela (solo a veces, no soy un viciado)y veo que onda, pero por poco tiempo, no me da tiempo para nada y si regresan, ¡Atento! porque pondran cualquier tontera y recordemos que hasta lo que nosotros sabemos, todos somos niños y puede ser como "raro" que alguien de 4 años encuentre cosas de la sexualidad acá, nada que ver eso...Toa Lewa16 01:08 23 abr 2009 (UTC) Si, de Kiina y de muuuchos otros sets que saldrán en el verano del 2009, los saqué cuando me fui a Nueva York, los guardaba para cuando ya se pudiera hablar de el verano 2009 pero no me aguante, ah, y sobre la plantilla, lo que pasó es que quize poner una con una imagen no personal buenisima, pero al ver la previsualizacion no me lo puso.Toa Lewa16 22:00 29 abr 2009 (UTC) ¡Ultimo momento! me he conseguido las fotos de el vehículo que ocupa Gresh!!! es como una moto con 2 thornax!, la pondre en mi discusión pero por un rato, tu me dices y cuando la veas la borro porque me pueden sorprender...Toa Lewa16 19:56 30 abr 2009 (UTC) Lo juro por mi mascara, la pondre en mi discución, cuando la veas me avisas rapidamente para borrarla ok?Toa Lewa16 03:01 2 may 2009 (UTC) Oye esos banners que estas subiendo son hechos por fans, no creo que vayan aqui, pero de todos modos, preguntale a kanohi zatth, aunque creo que igual dira que no, mejor ya no subas mas hasta que diga algo. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] La pondre exactamente en 3, 2, 1, ¡Listo! ve a verla.Toa Lewa16 16:06 2 may 2009 (UTC) Que prepares el bolsillo porque van a estar mas caros que el oro... Toa Lewa16 21:02 2 may 2009 (UTC) Ahhhh, si, eso era lo que yo vi, y como tu quieras, si quieres me lo pasas, yo = tengo msn...Toa Lewa16 21:14 2 may 2009 (UTC) Si, igual tengo, y si es de importancia, yo = tengo xfire (para los que juegan juegos de pc)Toa Lewa16 21:19 2 may 2009 (UTC) una cosa para chatear con jugadores viciosos que conoces jugando juegos on-line, ah, y sobre mi facebook es: Fabian Gonzalo Castillo Calderon.Toa Lewa16 21:33 2 may 2009 (UTC) Creo que depende donde las pongas, porque no creo que en un artículo puedas poner una de esa, de todos modos preguntale a Toa tahu warrior of time o a otro administrador para estár seguro --Toa vahki 01:35 3 may 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Chirox_im.pngesq es como una mencion honrosa de alguns de los q conosco, y la pienso poner en mi paginaToa jaller110 01:41 3 may 2009 (UTC) Ahh bueno, de todos modos preguntá --Toa vahki 02:35 3 may 2009 (UTC) Pasiencia, parese que no handan por aquí... ya me a pasado ami también, suerte u adios ya es tarde --Toa vahki 02:48 3 may 2009 (UTC) Si, creo que puedes hacer lo de los bannersKanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 03:32 3 may 2009 (UTC) Cualquier banner y o imagen la debes poner aca. Puedes decirle a la gente que si quieren las pueden usar, pero no las puedes poner en las paginas oficiales. Si la de Matoro la hiciste tu, me encanto.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 12:08 3 may 2009 (UTC) ¿Trataras de conseguirte a Certavus? Si es asi, siento decepcionarte pero el solo un moc, nunca salió ni menos va a salir, yo igual me decepcioné cuando supe que seria solo un moc, yo ya tenia la plata y todo...Toa Lewa16 16:50 3 may 2009 (UTC) Trinuma? si tenía, busca aqui trinuma y abajo va a salir sus instrucciones. Toa Lewa16 17:00 3 may 2009 (UTC) Bien pues, si hare uno, tal vez mañana si es que tengo tiempo, si creo que tendre, hare la plantilla usuario, cuando la haga te aviso.--Toa D. 02:34 6 may 2009 (UTC) Si, pero no te confundas, no tengo los que aun no salen, si tengo a los glatorians, y a los titanes...Toa Lewa16 22:17 6 may 2009 (UTC) Bueno, tendras que esperar un poco más. Está plantilla es muy dificil trabajarla y pasarla al español, sin contar con los trabajos de clases. Pero, como dice el dicho, a veces el tiempo trae lo mejor.--Toa D. 01:11 19 may 2009 (UTC) Creo que ya todos sabemos de todo esto, peor ya después lo veras de la forma que yo lo veo, necesitamos ser mucha gente para realmente hacer un cambio. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] No tienes memoria a corto plazo? XD, me dejaste un mensaje del calentamiento global, es normal alertarse, bueno sobre el cambio yo odie por un buen tiempo el cambio de los toa nuva a los toa metru, pero ya pasara, aunque no odio este cambio XP. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Calentamiento Global No se bien a que te referis, pero si ese tema es preocupante, en mi pais es invierno y hace un calor terrible (de primavera o casi verano). --Toa vahki 19:20 22 may 2009 (UTC) Jaller no es por ofenderte o algo, pero que no has visto el letrerito en la portada que dice que mejor cooperes en los articulos existentes y no hagas muchas paginas? XD. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Yo si me estoy procupando, he visto lo que hizo Al Gore y estoy consiente de los que puede pasar y en lo que yo puedo ayudar.--Toa D. 02:04 24 may 2009 (UTC) Bueno, aunque no me creas, esta plantilla que estoy haciendo tampoco la se hacer XD, la saque de una página y la esyoy estudiando. Vere que puedo hacer por ahora con la plantilla, en cuanto a enseñarte le pedire a un amigo del wiki que tiene más experiencia en plantillas.--Toa D. 02:34 24 may 2009 (UTC) ¿como de "secos"? si te refieres a que algunos de los juegos no funciona creo que debe ser por el archivo, en mi computadora pasa lo mismo, excepto con el juego de MNOG. Es una lastima.--tren krom 00:31 4 jun 2009 (UTC) Oops...perdón por la confusión, yo creía que con "secos" te referías a que estaban vacios. Bien, no sé si todos los juegos que descargaste se pudieron abrir, porque en mi computadora no. Por cierto, si MNOG2 no se pudo abrir, tengo un MEJOR link en mi página de usuario, este sí se puede abrir :) --tren krom 23:21 4 jun 2009 (UTC)A, se me olvidaba...Hola. MLN Hola agregame tu a la lista de amigos en MLN--Matoro059 02:09 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Buenas noticias, falta poco, perdon por la demora, tenia cosas del colegio, queda solo unas cosillas y termino la plantilla.--Toa D. 03:12 19 jun 2009 (UTC) Tu también naciste un 28 de Junio, yo también XD. Tendre que borrar tu imagen del banner, pero la guardaré en otra página web, luego te mostrare como colocarla en tu página con un link. En cuanto a la plantilla de usuario, tengo que ver como explicar su uso.--Toa D. 17:48 27 jun 2009 (UTC) Feliz cumple igual para ti, para mi el más importante de los BIONICLE que recibí fue Maxilos, ya que era el unico personaje 2007 que me faltaba, que la pases o hayas pasado bien.--Toa D. 01:42 29 jun 2009 (UTC) Votacion Jaller, te voy a pedir que por favor votes para la imagen de la semana, han pasado meses sin que se escoja una. Puedes votar aqui.--tren krom 23:33 4 jul 2009 (UTC) Mira, hasta ahora solo puedes votar para la imagen. Primero seleccionas editar la seccion con tu imagen favorita de las dos que hay. Pones un asterisco para marcar el numero de tu voto, pones la razon (no importa si no hay) de porque seleccionaste esa imagen y colocas tu firma.--tren krom 23:43 4 jul 2009 (UTC) Bien, escoje una imagen (la de tuma o la de la kanohi ignika), toca el boton de editar en la seccion de la imagen que escogiste poniendo tu firma y la razon por la que te gusto esa imagen. Es todo. Por cierto, encontre las primeras imagenes de toa mata nui! Aqui el link http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=306493--tren krom 00:10 5 jul 2009 (UTC) ¿Como... ¿como ases eso de poner datos en una tabla y poner tus estadísticas? En realidad, ya lo coloque en la seccion de noticias, pero todavia no se si ya se hizo un video para dar publicidad a la wiki. Por cierto, mi cuenta en youtube es trenkromstudios.--tren krom 22:06 6 jul 2009 (UTC) MNOG significa Mata Nui Online Game, es un juego online de bionicle. El uno trata de la llegada de los toa y su primer enfrentamiento contra teridax (juegas como un matoran muy conocido, pero te muestras al final). Te recomiendo que lo juegues, si no le entiendes por hay vienen las instrucciones. En el MNOG2 juegas como hahli, el juego se basa entre la derrota de los bohrok-kal y la destruccion de ta-koro, yo todavia no lo he terminado. --tren krom 23:38 6 jul 2009 (UTC) Perfecto. --tren krom 00:43 7 jul 2009 (UTC) Estamos planeando hacer una competencia, en el que cada usuario que quiera haga un video para dar publicidad a esta wiki, pues casi nadie la visita :P. Despues suban los videos a paginas como youtube. Al final todos los usuarios voten por el mejor video, y eso usuario gane algo, pero todavia no sabemos cual sera el premio. ¿Se pudo abrir el de inika island? Conmigo no :( --tren krom 20:43 15 jul 2009 (UTC) Solo si quieres unirte en el concurso, ademas asi podrias compatir otro tipos de videos, a menos que ya tengas una cuenta, por cierto, esta es la mia.--tren krom 20:52 15 jul 2009 (UTC) Canes de Energía Lo lamento, pero "Canes de Energía" ya existía como Sabuesos de Energía, así que la borre. --Toa vahki 12:51 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Hola Jaller, queria avisarte que el concurso de video promocional ya esta listo, para ver mas informacion ve aqui, suerte --tren krom 03:16 16 sep 2009 (UTC) iNVITACION Oye si conoces a Alguien o si tu quieres colaborar en la Wiki Exo-Force en Español Esta Pagina http://es.exo-force.wikia.com/wiki/Exo-Force_Wiki Tahu Y El Poder De La Kanohi 19:56 9 mar 2010 (UTC)